Time Warp
by MoonBay11
Summary: Years after the war, Sirius and Harry are living at Grimmauld Place and have children. They like to hear war stories. Sequel to Time Slip. Was time travel and is still slash.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or related characters, people and other things…though Sirius does own Harry in this story and vise-versa.

Author Notes: This is the sequel type thing to 'Time Slip.' So, it might be best to read 'Time Slip' first before reading this…it might make more sense. I hope I did it justice…stick to the theme…grins…hope you get that. Also, I decided that it was September when the Epilogue took place in 'Time Slip' and since it was his seventh year plus one, it would be 1998…right? The first part is taken right from 'Time Slip.'

P.S. I'm posting this in honor of Zach not doing it! I always knew Zach didn't do it. (Bones) And also, I realized I haven't posted anything new since last year and that was almost a year ago. I suppose I could post this now. I don't know really how to go with it, but I'll try my best. I have a few ideas.

Finished: August 29, 2007

**Time Warp**

**Prologue **

_September 10, 1998_

"_Sirius?" a boy of eighteen with black hair and emerald green eyes shouted curiously through the hall of Grimmauld Place. "Sirius, where are you?" He walked stealthy through the halls as the war had taught him to do. He looked until he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He knew that the war had ended, but no matter what, he still wouldn't be able to do anything without thinking that it was a Deatheater on the other side making the noise. He slowly pulled out his wand and quietly walked to the door and pulled open the door. _

_"Hey Harry!" the one making the noises shouted. Harry smiled, relieved, and put back his wand._

_"There you are Sirius!" Harry shouted happily and looked over his boyfriend. Sirius looked exactly as he had before the war except that there was a faint scar going from his hair line, over his left eye and down his cheek. He also had more scars over his body, but were currently covered until later tonight. "Why didn't you answer me when I called out?"_

_Sirius smiled and munched on a chocolate covered pretzel. "I decided to let you sneak up on me."_

_Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. "Now what if I decided to throw a curse at you?"_

_"I would've ducked and covered." Sirius replied cheerfully and walked over to Harry. When he got there he put his hands on Harry's waist and looked down at him. "But you wouldn't have thrown anything at me, because you wouldn't want to mar this beautiful body of mine."_

_"No, I guess I wouldn't have." He replied and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. When he pulled back, he smiled. "I'm glad you came out of it with only a few scars."_

_Sirius grinned and started to pull Harry closer to him. "Though I did hear that you went berserk when nobody knew where I went that one time."_

_Harry glared at him. "Hey, you would've gone crazy too if you didn't know where I was at all times."_

_Sirius nodded and pulled him tight to him. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I love you." He started to nibble on his ear._

_Harry smiled and started to kiss Sirius' neck. "I love you too."_

_Sirius pulled back and smirked. "So when are we going to start on that baby we wanted?"_

_Harry rolled his eyes. "Haven't we decided to adopt?"_

_"We can still try you know."_

_"Haven't we been doing that a lot lately?"_

_"So? I think a baby Harry and a baby Sirius would benefit the world."  
"I think that we would go crazy if we had to raise a Sirius Jr."_

_Sirius raised his eyebrow. "What about a Harry Jr.?"_

_Harry smirked and pulled away from his lovers embrace. He started to walk out the door. When he got there, he turned around. "I was a good baby, unlike you. I don't know if I could handle another Sirius."_

_Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "It wouldn't just be another me! It would be part me and part you. Don't you wonder what that would be like?"_

_Harry smiled. "Yeah I do. So are you coming or not?"_

_Sirius quickly followed Harry out the door. "Do you even need to ask?"_

_"Didn't think I had to."_

--

_Fifteen years later…_

_Grimmauld Place changed a great deal since the two wizards moved in. The rooms were no longer dull and gloomy. Everything had been cleaned and repainted. The house now had warmth. All Dark Arts objects were disposed of. The screaming portrait of Mrs. Black was finally removed and placed in the basement along with any other things that held even a semblance of significance. Kreacher had become nice, since Harry had made Sirius be nice to him. It took a lot of doing, but they finally got along. Harry had become a psychiatrist in the muggle world, while Sirius was now the editor of the Daily Prophet._

_Though the biggest change was that the halls were no longer filled with silence or screaming. Instead, it was filled with the laughter of children…_

A six year old boy with shaggy black hair came running through the halls, screaming with laughter. He had a huge grin on his cherub face and his bright blue eyes sparkled with glee. He wore loose blue jeans and a black t-shirt that read '_It wasn't me_.' He tripped over his own feet while he ran. He waved a bright pink piece of cloth and screamed, "_YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!_"

A girl of ten came running behind him. "_I'm going to kick you arse!_" she screamed. "_Give it back!_" The girls' waist length fiery red hair billowed out behind her as she ran. She wore loose blue jeans and a loose cerulean tank top. Her icy blue eyes sparkled with rage as she chased her nuisance of a little brother down the hall.

The little boy turned into the living room. Suddenly, the piece of cloth was yanked from his hand and he skidded to a stop. The young girl turned the corner and quickly stopped.

Bright blue eyes looked up at a man who was in his early thirties. His black hair was short and messy and his emerald green eyes looked down at him in mock annoyance. He wore gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt. On his hip was a girl of the age of two who was sucking on her thumb and looking down at him with the same emerald green eyes. Her shoulder length black hair was tucked behind her ears. She wore a cute green dress.

"Are you tormenting your sister James?" the man asked of the six year old boy.

James shook his head. "No Daddy…"

"He is too Daddy!" the girl yelled as she grabbed the piece of cloth from her fathers hand. "He stole it from me!"

"But Daddy! Lily wouldn't let me try it on…I wanted to wear it!" James whined as he grabbed onto his fathers leg in a hug.

Harry looked down at his eldest son. "Son, what your sister has, you don't need."  
"It's a bra…" a voice said from behind Harry. He turned to look at his youngest son who was sitting in one of the chairs. He was four and had the same fiery red hair as Lily. But his eyes were a bright emerald green like his. He wore a blue shirt and blue jeans. He was hugging a large teddy bear.

"Thank you Albus." Harry said with a smile. He turned back in time to see his eldest child blush. "Lily, your brother was only playing…you should've just let him try it on."

Lily scowled at him. "I don't want to daddy! It's mine and he's a boy! Boys don't wear bras!"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at his youngest child. "You think Lily should've just let James wear it Niamh?" The little black hair girl nodded her head and grinned around her thumb. Harry turned to back to Lily. "See? Even your baby sister agrees."

"So?" Lily pouted and shoved her bra into her pants pocket. "Doesn't mean the little bugger should steal my stuff!"

"DADDY!" James shouted.

Harry sighed and looked at the red headed girl. "Lily Rose, what did I say about calling your brother that?"

Lily looked down at her feet. "Not to call him a bugger…"

"Good. Now apologize."

Lily sighed and looked at her younger brother. "I'm sorry…"

James seemed to think about. Suddenly he grinned and launched himself at his sister. "I forgive you!"

Harry smiled as he watched his two oldest hug. "Now that we got that all settled…who wants to hear a story?"  
All eyes turned and looked at him. "ME! I do! I do!" the three oldest shouted.

"Good. Go sit down and I'll tell you one." He grinned as the two children ran to the sofa.

James patted the seat that was empty between the two. "Sit here Daddy!" Harry smiled and walked towards the seat and sat down. Instantly Albus got off his chair and pushed up to sit next to him. Harry placed Niamh next to Lily.

"Is everyone comfortable?" He asked. They nodded. "Which story do you want to hear?"

They thought about it, but Lily was the one to speak up. "How about the one about Dad getting his scar?"

Harry laughed. "But you've heard it a dozen times!"

"We want to hear it again!" James shouted.

"Yeah!" Albus agreed.

"We like your war stories Daddy!" Lily said.

Harry shook his head. "I guess I'm out voted…" He sighed. "I suppose it all started when we went to Dumbledore's office…"


	2. Serious Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't even own the title of the story. The only thing I really own is the plot.

Author Notes: Happy Belated Halloween! Sorry I didn't post sooner, but Halloween excitment and college, it's sometimes hard to get anything done. I'll apologize in advance because I probably won't post things quickly because of classes/work and I'm not quite sure where things are going. I have the end and bits of the middle figured out and perhaps the next two chapters, but that's about it. I hope you all had a wonderful All Hallow's Eve!

**Time Warp**

**Chapter One**

**Serious Discussions**

_"You're not going." Harry said seriously._

_"Yes I am." Sirius replied, just as seriously._

_Sirius and Harry glared at each other in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had just informed them that Voldemort was on the move and Harry had to go get ready for the war. "You are not going with me Sirius." Harry said, crossing his arms and glaring at him._

_"If you're going, then I'm going."_

_"I don't want you to go."_

_"And why not?"_

_"I don't want to bloody lose you again!"_

_"Oh, and like I can't say the same thing about you!"_

_Sirius and Harry glared at each other from there seats in front of Dumbledore's desk. Suddenly Harry turned to Albus. "Tell him he can't come."_

_"You can't bring him into this!" Sirius shouted._

_"I can and I will. You remember the last time you came to help me! You fell behind the veil and I never got to see you again…until now! And I don't want to lose you again."_

_Sirius rolled his eyes but before he could say anything, Dumbledore spoke up. "Would you like my opinion about this?"_

_"Yes." Harry shouted._

_"No." Sirius shouted, just as loud._

_"I think that Sirius should make his own choice." Dumbledore said calmly._

_"YES!!! YOU GO PROFESSOR!" Sirius shouted as he jumped from his chair. _

_"NO, NO, NO PROFESSOR!!! You were supposed to tell him he couldn't come!" Harry shouted as he jumped up from his chair._

_"Well Harry, it is his life, so I think that he should be able to choose what he wants to do with it." Dumbledore said soothingly to Harry._

_Harry turned and looked at the smug Sirius. "It's not fair. I don't get a choice in the matter of me fighting, so I should at least get a choice in the matter of Sirius fighting."  
Sirius' smug look disappeared. "I'm sorry Harry, but if you're risking your life then I'm not going to sit by idly and do nothing while you could be killed!" Sirius walked over and hugged Harry. "I love you, so I'm going to come to make sure you're alright."_

_Harry buried his head in Sirius shirt and wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist. "I love you too…that's why I don't want you to come."_

_Sirius laid his head on top of Harry's. "I'm truly sorry, but it's just not me to let you go off and fight without me."_

_Harry smiled and looked up at him. "I know…I was just hoping, you know?"_

_"I know." Sirius said with a nod and kissed him. When he pulled away, he smirked. "Besides it will be good to have another Marauder on your side…it'll be two against one now."_

_Harry smiled and turned to Dumbledore. "So when do we leave?"_

_"Within the week."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that night: Gryffindor Tower, Godric's Suite_

Harry sat on his bed in their dorm room. Since the two wizards had returned to Hogwarts, they have been staying in the Godric's Suite. It was a special dorm within the Gryffindor Tower that could be used at the Headmaster's command. It had its own entrance near the entrance to the common room. The suite consisted of a mini-common room with a fire place, multiple chairs and a sofa, a coffee table and bookshelves. The only other door, besides the entrance, lead to the bedroom. The bedroom looked like a dorm room. There were two beds, two closets, two dressers and everything that came with a comfortable dorm room. There was another door that lead to a large bathroom.

When Dumbledore had suggested Godric's Suite, he had asked what they wanted. The suite could become large or small; to accommodate whom ever needed it. They declined the two bedrooms. They did take up the two beds, though they ever rarely slept apart.

Harry looked at his quilt. It was the one his mother made him for Christmas. It was different shades of green ranging from pale to emerald cut into many different shapes. He traced the designs. He wished that Sirius didn't have to go with him. He wished that Sirius would do this one thing for him and stay behind. Be safe…for him. He fisted the blanket as tears threatened to spill. Why did he have to be brave? Couldn't he just be selfish and stay? Couldn't he just worry about himself and not go?  
"What are you thinking about?" a voice asked. Harry looked up. There he stood, his charcoal hair hanging below his shoulders, his handsome face concerned. He was wearing blue boxers and a white t-shirt.

"Nothing." He muttered. Sirius rolled his icy blue eyes and sat next to Harry on his bed.

"I don't think it's nothing." Sirius placed his hand on the side of his face and softly petted his cheek with his thumb. "Come on sweetheart; tell me what's making you sad."

Harry bit his lip and looked away from his eyes. "I don't want to lose you again."

Sirius snorted. "You're still on that?"  
"_Yes!_" Harry snapped and looked directly into his eyes. "I just got you back, damnit! I don't want to lose you…again! You know how many times I have lost you? It doesn't get easier you know!" Harry bit his lip hard to keep himself from crying. '_Stupid git_…' he thought.

Sirius looked sad. "Harry…how many times have I lost you? Hmm?" Harry looked away. "I've lost you just as much as you've lost me. Look at me." Slowly, emerald green eyes looked into bright blue. "That's better." He smiled softly. "I love you. That's why I'm not leaving you…even for an instant. I will be there for you, like you'll be there for me. I'm a selfish bastard."

Harry looked startled. "You're not selfish."

"Yes I am." Sirius replied with a grin. He leaned closer till he was a breath away. "I'm selfish because I don't want you to go. I don't want to have you leave me even for a moment…I don't like to share, even if it's for a good cause."

It took a moment for what Sirius' said to sink in. Harry gave a small smile. "I suppose I'm a bit selfish too then."

"Just a bit?" Sirius asked in a teasing tone.

Harry swatted him lightly on the arm. "Arse."

"Oh, I'm wounded." Sirius said dramatically and collapsed on the bed, backward, laying his head next to Harry's crossed legs and placing his arm over his head. "The agony."

Harry's smile grew as he looked down at Sirius. He picked up strands of his hair and started to let them fall through his fingers. "You're not injured you big baby."

Sirius peaked up at him. "You aren't even going to offer to kiss it better?"

Harry smirked and moved so he could lie down on his stomach. He leaned over Sirius, who by now moved his arm, and hovered an inch above his lips. "You have already told me that you are heading off to war, so you must toughen up."

"But won't you always be there to save me and kiss me better?" Sirius asked with a pout.

Harry got a serious look on his face. "That's not even funny." He rolled over and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sirius himself rolled onto his stomach and crawled over towards Harry. He swung his leg over his waist so he was straddling the younger boy. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't funny Sirius." Harry said as he glared up at him.

"I know. I'm sorry. If it was any other time, you would've laughed and said of course."

Harry soften a little and moved his arms so they were clasped above Sirius' neck. "I know." Harry smiled and tugged him down till he was close enough to kiss. "But either way, my answers the same. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Uh huh, I know. The same goes for you lovely. I will not allow anyone to hurt you." Sirius said coolly.

"Good." Harry said simply and kissed him.

When they pulled apart, they stared at each other till Sirius gave a slight smirk and asked sort of breathlessly, "So, does this mean you'll let me come with you to war?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Hmm…nope."

"Right then." Harry started to shove at Sirius' chest.

He seemed slightly annoyed. "What?"

Harry looked at him. "If we both are going to be part of this war, we need to go to the meetings. Which one happens to be very soon. So, no time for playing."

Sirius rolled off and allowed Harry to get up. "So, if I told you I wasn't going, you would've let me continued on with this?"

"Yes, I would have." Harry smirked at him. "This is what comes when we have to be adults."

Sirius sulked as he got up and stood next to Harry. "I hate being an adult."

"I know. Me too." With that, they headed out the room and towards Dumbledore office to meet at Grimmauld Place.


	3. The Impression That I Get

-1Disclaimer: Do not own a thing really. Just plot.

Author Notes: I really don't know where I'm going with this, but I have a vague idea. And I'm going to try to update this once a week till it's completed and then never again write a multi-chapter story. God, it's been so long since 'Time Slip.' I can't remember half the stuff I'm suppose to know. I'll probably reread it eventually, but till then, please live with the mistakes.

**Important Note**: In the beginning notes of 'Time Slip,' I said that it was Harry's seventh year and it was about to begin. So, were going to go with that. And honestly, I looked on the HP lexicon and realized Sirius has different eyes and all, but when 'Time Slip' was written, I didn't know. I also apologize for the first two chapters. I may go rewrite someday…

**Time Warp**

**Chapter Two**

**The Impression That I Get**

The dark haired couple fell through the fireplace and landed on the carpeted floor of Grimmauld Place. Harry sat up till he was on his knees, staring at the living room. It was not nearly as dark as it once was, but it still gave off this slight chill. The bookshelves hadn't been cleaned yet, still covered in cobwebs and the furniture still looked like it might bite if it didn't want your arse on its cushions. The lights barely hit the corners, giving the illusion that there were things better left alone hiding there.

"I'm going to make this place loveable one day."

Harry looked up to see the slightly taller man was standing, surveying the room with a slight frown. The long haired young man glanced down at him, a smile forming. He leaned down, a hand graciously held out "Love, need help?"

Harry smiled back, shaking his head slowly. "Of course." A pale hand reached out to grab the slightly tanner one. They're hands fit perfectly, Sirius' Beater strengthened fingers wrapping firmly around his. Harry was tugged up till he was standing next to his lover. There was only a slight height difference between them, and they shared a few similarities. They both had black hair, though Harry's was more a dark brown black, short and shaggy, while Sirius' was long and sleek, having a more blue tint. They both had a similar build, though Harry was thinner and Sirius was more muscular. Even their facial features were vaguely the same, except Harry's were sharper. So really, they were completely different.

Harry looked into icy blue eyes and the older boy stared into emerald green. They both started to think rather naughty thoughts when suddenly the door slammed opened. Their focus turned towards the door, though they never let go of each others hand.

The younger boy smiled as a young woman stumbled into the room, her neon pink hair short and spiked. "Hey!" she said, her voice echoing in the room. "What took you so long?" A smile graced her lips and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle. She tugged at her blue jean jacket that was over a dark green tank top.

"Hullo Tonks." Harry said. Fingers slipped through his own and he turned his head in time to see Sirius walking towards his cousin.

"Haven't seen you in ages darling!" Sirius said, his voice booming in the enclosure. Harry followed at a more leisurely pace as the taller man hugged Tonks.

Tonks laughed. "I've missed you too!" Harry reached them in time for Sirius to set her down, her combat boots clomping on the floor. They were nearly the same height. "And Harry," she turned to him. "where's the love?" Harry shrugged. A laugh escaped his throat as Tonks wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. "There's the love." The pink haired woman said, letting him go. As she stepped back, the smile left her eyes. "I guess we better get to that meeting."

The mood changed, the slight chill seeping in again. They two men looked at each other. Harry frowned at the other, who gave a bright but fake smile. "Let's get going then." Sirius said, linking his arm through Harry's. "Lead the way." He nodded at his cousin, his hair swaying with the motion. Tonks nodded and turned, heading out the door.

They group turned left and headed down a poorly lit hall. "You think with all their magic, they could get the bloody lights to do their jobs." Sirius whispered into Harry's ear. He snorted, glancing at the hall. It was narrow and a dark green, portraits of past Black's staring as the trio walked by. Their feet clomped noisily on the wooden floor as Tonks lead on.

Harry saw they were nearing the door they normally went through, but the Hufflepuff lead them past it. "Um, Tonks?"

Tonks turned her head and winked at Harry. "We've moved to the formal dining room. We've acquired a few new bodies."

The couple exchanged looks as Tonks stopped in front of a different door. Her fingers wrapped around a gold knob. She turned it, the engraved dark wooden door opening without a creak. The pink haired woman walked in, held the door open and waved them in. Sirius' arm slipped out from Harry's elbow as he took the first steps into the well lit room. Harry followed right behind, stepping to stand next to Sirius.

It was one of the larger rooms of the house. It housed a long table with enough seats to fit all the seventh years. Logically, it shouldn't work with the size of the house, but magically it did. There were three chandeliers, all connected with glittering crystals across the ceiling. Cabinets lined the pale blue walls on either side, filled with fine china and other valuable dining wear. At the other end was a door that lead to the kitchens. The floor was polished wood, reflecting the light to make the room even brighter.

But that wasn't the focus of Harry's attention. No, it was those who were sitting at the table that held his attention. There were familiar faces. The pleasantly plumped Mrs. Weasley was at the head, lining up refreshments down the table with her wand. Mr. Weasley was cheerfully talking to Kingsley, who had a blank look on his face, and two people Harry didn't know. They were obviously twins in their early twenties with reddish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. But they were opposite genders, the girl having long wavy hair and wearing clothes that left nothing to be imagined. The boy, on the other hand, wore a simple t-shirt and his hair cropped short.

At another group, McGonagall was speaking with a serious look on her face to Dumbledore, who was busily braiding a bit of his beard, and Snape who wasn't even trying to look amused.

Moody was also there, speaking quietly to another young man Harry couldn't identify. He was maybe in his mid-twenties, with vivid, neon green hair and two different colored eyes. One was a forest green and the other an ocean blue, but both sparkled with mischief. The smile never left his face as he nodded to whatever Moody was saying to him.

The last pair was Remus and a familiar looking woman who was about the same age. Her hair was light brown and cut about her ears, showing off her pixie like face. Her dark brown eyes seemed to smile as she spoke softly back to Remus.

Harry jumped as the door slammed behind, turning his head to look. He wasn't the only one either. Suddenly, the already nearly silent room became deathly silent, most of the occupants turning towards the noise with a battle ready stance. The dark haired boy could feel Sirius stiffen beside him. "Oh, I'm sorry." Tonks said, wincing. She stepped away, heading towards Remus and the other woman. "It slipped. But," she said as she sat next to the werewolf, elbows on the table. "I collected the other two."

The younger boy waved at them. "Hello, we have arrived!" Sirius announced, as if they hadn't already known. He reached his hand behind him, tugging Harry with him as he started the trek across the room to sit across from his best friend. Harry sat beside him.

"Hello Harry dear, Sirius." Molly said, waving her wand a bit. The food settled, and after a once over, she sat down. "I hope you're doing well."

Harry nodded at her. "Peachy." he replied. From the corner of his eyes, he caught his boyfriend leaning over the table. Harry turned his complete attention to the other man, who was busy beckoning Remus.

"Hey Remy." Harry heard him stage whisper as the tired looking werewolf leaned closer.

"Yes?" he replied, and the young wizard could hear exhaustion in his voice.

"Who's the babe?"

The emerald eyed boy frowned. He aimed his foot well, smashing it into the others shin. A brief flash of pain crossed his face as he sat back into his chair. Harry heard a giggle and saw that it came from the brunette.

"Uh…" Remus started and Harry saw that both he and Tonks were blushing. "This is Abigail Walker."

The name rang no bell to Harry and from the look on Sirius' face, he didn't remember her either. "You don't remember me?" the brunette asked, her hand coming up to push a bit of hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said, sitting in a slightly awkward position as he tried to rub the feeling back into his leg. "But I don't remember you."

A snort escaped past her lips. "That's alright. I've grown up quite a bit since then." She cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips. "Imagine me you're age with longer hair and a nurses outfit. You might recall me then."

Harry still didn't quite get it, when suddenly Sirius went, "Oh yes!" He sat up straighter. "You're Remus date from Halloween!"

Emerald eyes widened. Yes, he remembered now. Sirius leaned towards him, his hair tickling the side of his face. "That's why Tonks is jealous." His breath whispered across his cheek.

Harry swatted at him softly. "Well, she _is _a babe." He spoke very quietly back. Sirius frowned at him before sticking out his tongue.

The young Seeker opened his mouth to tell his lover not to stick it out unless he was going to use it properly, but a soft laughter interrupted. Everyone turned to look at the source, and he realized it was coming from the red headed girl. She was leaning over, elbows on the table, the shirt she was wearing barely held her chest in check. "Mother, I never knew."

Abigail turned a slight frown in the young woman's direction. "You never wanted to dear. You thought my stories from my school years were dull." The brunette turned her attention back to Harry and his group. "This is my daughter, Kyrin, and my son Christopher."

"Stone." The red head said, her bottom lip sticking out for a moment. It was then Harry's turn to frown as the woman looked beside him, a seductive smile crossing her face. "I'm Kyrin Stone."

"And I'm Christopher Cross."

Those who were paying attention and actually cared turned their gazed towards the man with two colored eyes. His accent wasn't British, but more American. He smiled, his head tilting to the side, allowing his hair to fall into his face. "I'm a metamorphmagus." He ran his hand through his hair as it lengthened and a morphed into a bright orange, while his bright eyes turned to a dull gray. "A bit more than out lovely Miss Tonks." He winked at her while his features returned to normal. "I can even make myself a bit feminine, but that can get awkward."

Harry nodded. He supposed it could. The Gryffindor felt the body shift beside him and he turned to see his fellow house mate raise his hand. When he had acquired Christopher attention, he spoke. "So, wait…you're name is Chris Cross?"

A very adorable smile, at least in Harry's opinion, spread across the others face. "Yeah, pretty awesome right?" He nodded, agreeing with himself. "But wait till you meet some of the others. Totally better names." Chris leaned a bit back in his chair, his focus turning.

Harry followed his gaze and saw that Dumbledore was now standing. The rest of the room was silent. "Thank you for introducing yourselves." He nodded in their generally direction. "They are some of our newest Order members." A pale, wrinkled hand went to his beard, it stroking the braid. "This meeting, however, is not a formal one. Instead it's a informative one." His sparkling blue eyes turned to Harry and Sirius. "You two, and the entire school, need more protection detail. So I've asked the assistance of the Stone's and Mr. Cross and one other. They shall be new students for this coming seventh year."

"But Albus dear," Molly spoke up, looking at the older wizard. "Hogwarts' haven't had exchange students in years. How will you explain that to the other students?"

'_A valid point_', Harry thought, watching the adults. A smile lifted the corner of his lips as he felt Sirius chin lean into his shoulder.

"Yes, that has been true for the past years," Dumbledore said, moving his body to face the woman more. "However, many parents now feel that their current schools are not equipped to defend against an army, unlike Hogwarts."

The neon haired boy snorted. "I think it would be the complete opposite. Old Voldie is only aiming for Hogwarts, leaving most of the other schools untouched."

Dumbledore nodded. Harry felt something uncomfortable in his chest as the old Headmaster's eyes flickered to him. "But they also feel that there is something at Hogwarts that isn't at the others school."

The room went silent. Harry could feel Sirius jaw tense before it lifted away. "You mean 'someone', don't you?" Potter could hear the displeasure in his lover's voice.

"Well, yes, we have Dumbledore." Molly spoke. It was obvious she was trying to break the slight tension that was building.

"We also have the Boy Who Lived."

Harry actually smiled, as he turned to Severus. It was the first time he had spoken this whole meeting. In reality, this had been one of the quieter meetings. Snape's gaze locked with Harry's a moment before it turned away. They had an unique relationship now. Two different times melded into one. One time where they hated each other, another where they were great friends. Now it could be a bit awkward, though more so for Snape than for Harry.

Molly narrowed her chocolate colored eyes at the Potion Master. "That too."

Dumbledore raised his hand. "That is quite enough." Molly gaze a final death glare before pouting a bit in her seat. Snape shrugged. "It doesn't matter what other school's think. This is for the Order, nothing more." Dumbledore nodded at the group. "I believe Molly's food is getting cold." With that, the Headmaster sat, his reach going for the roasted potatoes.

Harry took that as his queue to get his own food. Everyone else did the same. There was a lot of clanking and wand waving before all were satisfied with their selection. The emerald eyed young man started with his own roasted potatoes. "So, Remus…"

Harry looked to Sirius, who was ignoring his plate in favor of smirking at one of his best friends. "Yes?" The werewolf replied, amber eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Sirius tilted his head, the smile widening. "Enjoying reminiscing seventh year?"

Tonks glared at him, while Abigail rolled her eyes. Remus gave him a blank look before going back to his steak. "Enjoying repeating seventh year?"

"Ouch. Not nice." Sirius mocked, his hand going to his heart. Harry snorted. Sirius turned to him and smiled, leaning back in his seat. "Enjoying repeating with me?"

Harry gave his most charming smile, one that left a bit of mischief in his eyes. "Of course. Especially since we get to share a room." The look he received made him think Sirius couldn't agree more. Harry was contemplating kidnapping Sirius to said room, good food be damned. He was just pushing his chair back, continuously locking eyes with Sirius, when one sentence ruined his plans.

"Did you hear about the MacMillan's?" Kyrin said, to her brother. "I hear that there wasn't much left when _he _was done…"


End file.
